Darn Mischievious Sheep!
by LarkOfTheSky
Summary: Bo's sheep are at it again, and who is there to help her but the famous Sheriff Woody? Sets in a place where Woody and Bo are both humans. Bo/Woody FLUFF! one-shot


** A/N: This takes place in the late 1800's (correct me if I'm wrong: I probably am) when Cowboys and all that were more popular. I got this idea before seeing Toy Story 3, and now that I have, I decided I had no choice but to write this. It's basically a story that has Woody and Bo as real people, and the first time they met. I tried to tie in Bo's nursery rhyme (or at least the first two lines, the rest is too morbid) and 'Woody's Roundup', so when Woody mentions the new school, he's talking about the final episode of 'Woody's Roundup'. Enjoy!**

Darn Mischievous Sheep!

_Little Miss Peep has lost her sheep_

_and doesn't know where to find them._

Woody, the very best (and you may even say most rootin'-es, toot'-ness) Cowboy in the ol',Wild West, galloped along the coast with his trusty steed Bullseye. He was on his way to help build a new school in a small town without much education, as any self-right buckaroo would do. As the Code stated "A real Cowboy will come and help his neighbors and friends. He will feed strangers and their horses and not ask questions. A real Cowboy will stay free and be independent." Of course there were a few cowpunchers who strayed from simply wrangling up some cattle, but the main stuck to the line of good.

It was likely that because of this Code, as he was passing a small cottage with a forest surrounding it and a path through the trees which he was taking, he slowed down and backed a little to a very distressed (and beautiful, he couldn't help but notice) woman running around and yelling out for someone.

She wore a pink and blue gown, a nice and delicate bonnet which held beautiful blond curls, and held a massive blue crook. _A shepherdess,_ he realized.

"Howdy, little Missy. Anything the matter?" He asked hopping off his horse. The lady seemed close to tears, he noticed.

"Oh, sir!" she cried running to him, "You see-oh it's all perfectly dreadful!-but you see, I was just taking my sheep for a walk-they love days like this, you see- and, oh!" She covered her face, trying to hide a sob. The Buckaroo held up his hand with a smile and exclaimed:

"Hold your horses, Missy! Take it nice and slow now. My name's Sheriff Woody, to start out, and how 'bout you tell me just wha-"

The lady interrupted him, this time panicked and backed up. "Oh my! Sheriff Woody! _The_ Sheriff Woody? Oh goodness! I'm so sorry for taking up your time, Sir, Mr., Sheriff Woody. Sir."

"It's fine Missy. I have some time before I get to the town. Now finish what you were saying."

"Oh. Yes. Quite right. Thank you, Mr. Woody. My name is Bo Peep, and while I was taking my sheep out for a walk down the path- you know I only turned for a second- they disappeared into the forest, and I haven't the slightest where to find them! I admit that this has happened before, but oh, every time it breaks my little heart! So now I'm out here searching for those mischievous sheep!"

"Now don't get upset, Miss. Peep! Me and my horse Bullseye here will help you find your sheep."

"Oh, I can't trouble you... even though they were rather... precious to me..." She said with a small sniff and batting eyes, instantly changing her attitude to the chance of help.

"Like I said miss. I have plenty of time. And if it does take longer then I expect, well, my duty is to people in need. A real Cowboy helps friends and neighbors. Even pretty little strangers such as yourself." He finished with a wink, trying to brighten her up. She sniffed.

"We don't have to stay strangers for long, Cowboy." she replied, returning the wink and a small mischievous smile, hiding her sadness and playing along. The Sheriff blinked and smiled This lady had more to her then he had originally thought! Though soft and mannered on the outside, she seemed to be just as mischievous as she made her sheep out to be on the inside.

"Well then, let's go wrangle some cattle!" And stuck out his arm which Bo hooked her arm through with a happy giggle, as they made there way from the path into the forest, Bullseye happily following them.

After an hour of calling for the sheep, they took a break in a clearing and the miss was back to being sad. The sheriff became worried about the sad dame once again. They plopped themselves on a flat-ish bolder.

"Now, now. We'll find them: don't you worry. My word of a Cowboy!" At this she looked up. Anyone who had ever come across the famous Woody, knew that if he gave his word, he would never back down, not through torture or death. Of course she knew it wouldn't come to that, it still reassured her.

"Thanks, Sheriff. I'm sorry. It's just that they hold a special place in my heart, I starting raising sheep ever since I was a child you see, and those three were always my favorite, sensing whether I was sad and what not. They were always there for me. And only recently did they start wondering off. I haven't the slightest idea why though." She finished with a sniffle and a sad frown.

He chuckled, and went along with it. "I haven't the slightest either! Maybe it's just because your sheep are just more mischievous then anything. You seem to be somebody that attracts them more then anything! In fact, you resemble a bit like my partner Jessie in that way." He laughed a bit more and continued "But you two are also really different. I think you two would make great friends, actually." By habit, he reached backwards to pet the horse, only to touch the air. Woody turned around fully wearing a confused face.

"Hm? Where did Bullseye go? Bullseye? Bullseye?" Woody called out. After a few minutes of straining his ears, their came a faint neighing. "Bullseye?" The neighing got louder as they sat up and walked towards the sound, but it was still pretty soft. It seemed they had a small walk.

"So," begin Bo, casually (or so she hoped that's what she sounded like) hopping over a tree root. "Is Jessie your partner in, uh, a partner partner kind-of way?" To her surprise, when she finished, Woody started giggling (in a very manly, cowboy way of course) and got louder until he was full-on slapping his knees. He stopped of course when he saw Bo's hurt look and realized how rude he was being in front of a lady, and suddenly felt bad for his terrible manners.

"Wh-what? Me and Jessie? No, no, no, no!" he reassured her. "We're just good friends, is all. Besides, she's got tongue enough for 10 rows of teeth. Talks quite a bit you see, and that's all fine and dandy for a friend, but I need someone who's more of a silent type, ya' know? She doesn't need to talk for an hour, just a look and you know what's happenin'. That's as delicate and fragile as a porcelain doll on the outside, but strong as a bear in the inside." The Sheriff blushed as he finished, the full extend of what he said finally hitting him.

"Uh...I mean-Hey there's Bullseye!" he said suddenly. And there Bullseye was, along with the shepherdess' three sheep, baa-ing to one another. The two gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh darlings, you had me so worried!" Bo gushed, running forward and, leaning down, managed to hug all three sheep at once. After all that was finished, and gushing were all good and done, her personality changed. "What do you think you three were doing? Getting me scared like that, why you should be ashamed of yourself! I mean honestly!" The mischievous critters looked down in shame as the miss continued her lecture. After what seemed like hours later for the sheep, Woody stepped in.

"Er, miss?"

"It's Bo, Sheriff." she said distractedly, still glaring down at the mischievous trio.

"Well, Bo, I'd like to stay longer, but I really gotta get to town."

"Oh, are you sure Sheriff?" Her attention was now all on him. "Because I could put on some tea, if you'd like."

"I'm sorry Bo, but I really need to go and help with the new school. I've already stayed longer then I should have. Oh, well hey, howdy, hey! Chances are I'll be there for the next week or so! If not, I'll be in my office at town square, how 'bout you come visit sometime?"

"Oh well I'd love too! I'll be sure to come by. Is tomorrow fine with you?" she asked, a small blush appearing on her delicate face.

"Well, yes! I think that will be perfect! You can come down during high noon. Well, I'll...I'll see ya' later!" he finished quickly and all but ran as he collected Bullseye's reins and went down the path. As soon as they were out of earshot, there animals gave a wink to there masters, which got simultaneous "What are you looking at?".

**A/N: I'm hoping you liked this. It was fun to write as I got to learn a lot of Cowboy sayings, words and wisdom (I even learned some names of different horses), even though I didn't get or use half of them, it was still interesting! I'm kinda scaring my friends too, what with my random Cowboy lingo popping up at strange times. But anyway, sorry if I completely screwed everything up. One of my weaknesses is researching, as you might have noticed.**

** Anyway enough criticizing myself. You guys can do that for yourself! Review! :)**


End file.
